


littol choco.... aaaaaa

by shrimpfriendly



Category: Cookie Run
Genre: Childhood Memories, Holding, Other, father/son bonding time heheheh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29574429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrimpfriendly/pseuds/shrimpfriendly
Summary: Jus a smol one shot while I work on other stuff
Kudos: 10





	littol choco.... aaaaaa

It was a long night 

Dark Kakao’s family had a baby boy, and he was the father of that said baby boy, he was hoping for him to grow up to be a kind spirit, but taking care of the child was very stressful. 

Like all children that recently have been brought into the world, they love attention, they need all of the attention they can get, mostly consisting of love and affection, feeding it the food it needs, changing its... you know, garments, so much of this was a lot for Dark Kakao could take in, then late at night, he heard crying. 

It was his child. 

He rushed around his castle to find his son and there he was in his bed, crying. 

“Oh...” Dark Kakao said. “You poor thing. No worries, papa’s here...” 

he picked up his infant child and cradled him in his arms as he hummed a lullaby to sleep, such a small child it was, it deserved all of the love in the world, a great father he was to his child. 

**Author's Note:**

> baby baby baby baybe baybe baby b


End file.
